


ItaPan Lemon

by AzaleaSnape



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaleaSnape/pseuds/AzaleaSnape
Summary: Itapan lemon with a dominate Japan.To explain the beginning, they had a bet and Italy won. So Japan had to do what ever Italy wanted to do that day. But as you will see, that didn't happen. LolThis is a cross post from my Wattpad





	ItaPan Lemon

Italy grins mischievously, giggling over his victory. Honestly, he thought for sure he'd lose, but it seems luck was on his side and Japan was at his mercy for the day. "Ve~ this is going to be fun." He laughs, throwing an arm around him. 

Japan surprisingly didn't push Italy away. He was getting used to the being hugged more, which is not that surprising. Because him and Italy have been dating for about 4 weeks now. Anyway, back to what was going on. Japan looked at Italy, wondering what he was going to make him do today. "What do you want to do today, Feli-Kun?" He asked with a small blush on his face.

Italy took Japan's hand and lead him to the hotel room. "First, we take a siesta." He yawned. Back at the room, as is his habit, Italy stripped down and plopped down on the bed. He pulled Japan down with him, and clinging to him with a smile. His mind spun, not knowing what to do with this opportunity. Italy wasn't used to being in charge, so what should he ask for? He played with strands of Japan's hair as he thought. Well, there was one thing, he blushed softly. "Giappone?" He asks gently "B-Baciami?" 

Japan was enjoying cuddling with Italy, having him play with his hair. When he heard him say his name in Italian, he looked at him. When Italy said kiss me, he blushed a bright red. Japan brought a hand up to his boyfriends face, before leaning forward and kissing him. At some point Japan had his other hand in Italy's hair. While playing with it, he lightly brushed against his curl not realizing it. 

Italy sank into the kiss, resting his head in Japan's hands. Until those fingers brushed the curl in his hair. He didn't break the kiss, but he did shiver and tighten his hold on the island nation. He whimpered, not knowing what to do about it, hoping that Japan would notice. 

When Japan noticed Italy shiver, he smiled into the kiss. He kissed him harder and more passionately, while one hand softly massaged the curl. The other went down and lightly massaged his hip, bringing Italy closer to him. 

Italy moaned, surprised by Japan's actions. At least now he knew what was allowed, though. Italy's hands roamed, pulling him as close as possible before flipping them both over. Italy landed on top, nipping at Japan's lip before pulling back enough to talk. "Are you sure you want to play with that, bello?~" he asked, remembering the deal they had made earlier. Italy knew exactly what he wanted Japan to do now. 

Japan took a much needed breath, before leaning up to Italy's ear. "Why wouldn't I want to play with it, koi." He said very seductively before kissing his earlobe. After he flipped them over, so he was on top now. He leaned down, kissing Italy's neck, sucking on it every once in awhile. Japan was becoming more dominant as the seconds ticked by. 

Italy shivered, finding himself pinned to the mattress. So much for that. He moans softly, giving into Japan's affection. Seeing this usually reserved and polite nation act so passionately was fascinating, not to mention hot. He slid his legs up around Japan's hips, signaling his submission. "Non è giusto!" He whined, between heavy breaths, squirming under his boyfriend. 

Japan slowly unbuttoned Italy's shirt, while kissing up his neck to his lips. He gave him a quick peck before pulling back a little. "Don't worry, you will be enjoying yourself soon." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head, and then removed Italy's as well. Japan leaned forward and captured his boyfriend in another kiss, while kissing he ran his hands over Italy's body. As well as thrusting his hips against Italy. 

Italy moaned, and squirmed, turning bright red. He'd never even imagined this side of Japan. He clung to his lover, welcoming the friction as his hips ground with Japan's. He whimpered and moaned into the kiss, pulling himself in as close as possible. 

Japan smiled when he heard the moans, he started kissing down Italy's neck to his chest. He kissed down his lovers chest, making it to the waistband of his pants. He slowly unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down before taking them off. Japan leaned down and pressed a open mouthed kiss to Italy's throbbing member. 

Italy gasped and moaned at the sensation, begging as he tries to hold still. "Per favore, Giappone..." He whimpers, biting his lip. 

Japan decided to stop teasing his lover. He takes off Italy's boxers slowly, watching as his member springs up as he removes them. He leans down kissing a trail up to the tip of his lovers member, before slowly licking the head. The whole time he is doing this, he is looking up at Italy watching his reactions. 

Italy gives a few breathy moans, rolling his head from one side to the other. He's still trying not to buck up into Japan's face, which results in some upper body squirming and sheet grasping. 

Japan took the tip of the member in his mouth, he started sucking and bobbing his head up an down. After a while he let go, knowing his lover wouldn't last much longer. He sat up looking at the man below him, just taking in everything he saw. He was in love with this man, no denying it now. He leaned over and kissed Italy's forehead than his lips, in a sweet gently kiss. He pulled back an inch or so to talk. "Aishiteru" Japan whispers softly to Italy. 

Italy lost himself in the wet heat of Japan's mouth, whining when he stopped. After sharing a couple more kisses, he heard it. The sweet sounds of a declaration of love. He hadn't heard them in centuries, and to hear it again was pure bliss. He knew he could believe Japan, that this wasn't just a passing phase. But more importantly, he knew, or at least hoped, that Japan would be around for a while. The threat of tears pricked at his eyes as he pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss. "Ti amo!" 

Japan kissed his boyfriend back, just as happy to hear that his love is reciprocated. After they kissed for a while, Japan leaned back. He pulled his pants and boxers off in one go, then grabbed the lube. He crawled up to his lover, then lifted his legs up some. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers, he slowly inserted one finger. He watched his lover, making sure he was in no pain before he inserted another finger. When he thought Italy was ready, he pulled his fingers out. He put more lube on his hand, then covered his member making sure it was slick enough. Japan grabbed his lovers legs, pulling him closer. He positioned himself before slowly pushing in, once he was fully in he looked to his lover. 

Italy moaned with the first finger, gasped with the second, and then the real stretch came. This may surprise a lot of people, but Italy actually hadn't done this before. He whimpered and whined, shutting his eyes tight. He felt Japan pause, giving him an opportunity to breath and adjust. He looked up at his lover, panting and squirming, ready for some movement. 

Japan leaned down an kissed Italy, during the kiss he started to move. He slowly started to thrust in an out of his lover, moaning every once in awhile. He stopped kissing his lover, then placed his face in his neck. Japan wrapped his left arm around his lover and than brought up his right to play with his curl. 

Italy gasps and moans, relaxing into the gentle rhythm. He gasps again as loving fingers found his curl. He tips his head into the hand, moaning sweetly as his limbs wrap around Japan. At some point he switched languages, and started begging in Japanese. "Moto... Nihon, moto!" Japan starts panting hard as he speeds up, clutching onto his lover. 

Japan could tell he was close to cumming, along with Italy as well. He let his hand that was playing with the curl drop, now he was stroking his lovers member. Trying to bring his lover closer to the edge. 

Italy was a moaning mess, clawing and gripping at whatever he could. He finally gave into the pleasure and came all over the both of them, moaning his lover's name. He stares up at Japan, panting, and awe struck. Was that really his first? Did that just happen? I mean it did, but... Wow. "G-Giappone~" he sighs, eyes sparkling and cheeks red as wine. 

Japan couldn't hold on anymore, so he came just after his lover. He slowly pulled out of his lover before he looked down at him, he saw his look of awe. "Are you alright Feli-Koi?" He said as he reverted back to being quiet, not sure what Italy will think of him now. Japan looked away with his face bright red. 

Italy rolls them on to their sides, and tangles his legs with Japan's. "Oh Kiku..." He smiles, kisses on the island's face, and pulls him close. "I'm fine, it's just... Well I..." He stutters, trying to find a way to confess. "You're my first..." He finally says, wondering why that was so hard. 

Japan wrapped his arms around Italy, not as embarrassed as before. He was a little surprised when he heard his lover, not realizing he was his first. "You're my first as well." Japan says as he hides his face in his lovers neck. 

Italy cuddled close and pulled the covers over them. He flipped on a tv for background noise and relaxed in Japan's arms. It wasn't long before his stomach growled, making him groan and pull the man closer. 

Japan was enjoying cuddling with Italy, when he heard a rumbling. He looked up to his boyfriend before asking. "Are you hungry, Feli-Kun?" He asked as he waited for a response, already knowing the answer. 

"Si." He smiled, reaching for his phone. "I know! France told me about this new place not far from here! I'll have him hold a table for us." He grinned. "How about it?" 

Japan smiled at Italy, amazed at how he can just jump back to being so happy. He watched as his boyfriend called France, to save a table for them at dinner. Once that was done they both got dressed and headed out to eat, both being closer with each other afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Italian
> 
> Giappone - Japan
> 
> Baciami - Kiss me
> 
> Non è giusto - That's not fair
> 
> Ti amo - I love you
> 
> Japanese
> 
> Aishiteru - I love you
> 
> Koi - love


End file.
